


Over protective mummy

by The_thirst_is_real



Series: Daddy Liam and his baby Harry [34]
Category: Little Mix (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Ageplay, Daddy Kink, F/F, F/M, M/M, Mummy kink, Over Protective, Past Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 17:00:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16330016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_thirst_is_real/pseuds/The_thirst_is_real
Summary: Leigh-Anne loves her little Jesy but sometimes she is too protective of her baby, which leads to problems





	Over protective mummy

**Author's Note:**

> So when I write about Little Mix, I seemed to concentrate more on Perrie and Jade so I decide to write this about Leigh-Anne and Jesy. This is set before Liam and Sophia got engaged. Trigger warning when they are talking about Jesy's past x

Leigh-Anne had always considered herself a good mother. Ever since she adopted her little Jesy, she had tried to be the best mummy to the little girl, she knew her Jesy had a hard start in life. That's why Leigh-Anne wanted to make sure her baby had the best everything and that she was loved and cared for. However there were times when she would take it too far and that would affect her friends and their littles in the community. 

 

Once it happened a normal day, mummy and baby were around Perrie's house. Her friend was looking after some of the littles along with Sophia today as the boys had all gone to a football match for the day. So Perrie and Sophia were spending the day with all the littles apart from Niall, who was with the boys at the football match.

"Hey guys hope you're ok." Perrie said happily as she saw Leigh-Anne and Jesy. "Come on in, we're all just making jewellery." She said as they all went into the living room. Harry, Jade, Gigi and Sophia were on the floor in a little circle, a box of jewellery making set in the middle of them as they all made plastic jewellery. 

"Jesy!" Jade called happily. "Come on we're making jewellery!" Jesy was about to run to the group when her mummy stopped her. "Hold on Jesy." Leigh said quietly. "Perrie are these safe for babies?" She asked her friend. "Yeah of course, its for both babies and littles." Perrie said, hoping her friend doesn't start already. 

"Can I have a look at the box?" Leigh asked and Perrie sighed picked up the box, giving it to her. Leigh-Anne throughly checked the box, making sure to read all of the outlines and making sure it was suitable. "Ok." Leigh said giving the box back when she knew it would be safe. Jesy happily walked to the group and sat down, getting some pieces to start to make her jewellery.

"Mummy, I made you a bracelet." Harry said happily to Sophia, showing his mummy the colourful bracelet. It was full of different beads and in the middle, it had the letter M for mummy. Sophia smiled at the little gesture and hugged her baby. "Thank you Harry, that is so sweet." Sophia replied, wanting to treasure this gift forever. 

"Soph, would you like a tea?" Perrie asked when she mad sure the other littles were fine. "Oh yes please." Sophia replied as Perrie stood up. "Leigh, come and help me." Perrie said as Leigh stood upc before she whispered "be good" to Jesy, before leaving the room.

Sophia was in charge of the four littles who all seemed content making their jewellery. Harry had gone back to making another bracelet for his grandmother, while Jade made a necklace for Perrie, Gigi was making a bracelet for her sister Bella but Jesy wasn't making anything, she stared down at all the little pieces which looked like delicious sweeties. She picked one piece up and was about to put it in her mouth when Sophia stopped her.

"Jesy no, don't put that in you mouth." Sophia said calmly and Jesy looked at the adult shocked before putting it down. "Sorry." Jesy said quietly. "It's ok Jesy, just be careful, you could've choked." Sophia replied and went back to her jewellery, not thinking it was a big deal. 

"Is everything ok?" Leigh-Anne asked coming back into the room when she heard Sophia talking. "It's fine Jesy nearly put a bead in her mouth but I stopped her." Sophia said thinking it wasn't a big deal but Leigh-Anne gasped and went to her little, grabbing her arm. "You silly girl! How could you do that? Do you know what could've happened if you swallowed that!" Leigh said angrily, scaring Jesy and the other littles.

"Leigh for god sake calm down." Perrie said coming back into the room. "It was an accident." Sophia said as she noticed Jesy looked terrified. "No it was Jesy being a stupid girl." Leigh said as Perrie grabbed the mummy and took her to the kitchen again to have a word. Sophia looked over to Jesy who looked terrified, she had never seen Leigh-Anne this angry before, she knew she was a little over protective Jesy but this was a whole new level that Sophia hadn't seen before. 

 

The rest of the day was peaceful after the little incident. The littles kept on making their jewellery before a little nap time and a quick snack. Sophia and Harry were now walking home as it was a sunny day, Sophia holding Harry's hand as they walked the small distance. 

"Mummy?" Harry said softly looking up to softly. "Yes darling?" Sophia replied. "What's a whore?" Harry suddenly asked which made Sophia gasp and stopped walking. "Harry, where on earth did you here that word from?" Sophia asked straight away, shocked that Harry would say such a word. 

"Jesy said it. She said her real mummy is a whore and she deserved to die." Harry said innocently and Sophia was shocked that Jesy would say something like that. She knew she had to speak to Liam about it when he got home but for now, she just told Harry that it was a bad word to say and he should never say that word again.

 

Later that night, Liam had come back home from the football. Harry walk already fast asleep as Sophia was reading. The young couple chatted for a while when they were making some dinner. It was then Sophia decided to let Liam know what Harry said. 

"Harry said a bad word when we were walking back from Perrie's." Sophia said as Liam looked up to her. "What did he say?" He asked as Sophia hesitated for a moment. "He said whore." She said as Liam looked at her shocked, Harry never swore before, he hated them. "When I asked him where he heard that, he said Jesy had told him the word. She said that was her mother was and she deserved to die." 

Liam just sighed, shocked that this was happening. "Not again." Liam said to himself. "Has this happened before?" Sophia asked. "Yeah, it's a bit complicated." Liam mumbled as he took Sophia's hand. "Leigh has done this before, she talks about Jesy's real parents even though you're not allowed to. Niall did the same, he asked Louis what a whore was when Jesy told him her real mum was one." 

Sophia just nodded. "What happened to Jesy's parents?" She asked as Liam hesitated for a moment. "It's really dark, worse then what happened to Harry." Liam said and then told Sophia. "Jesy's parents used her. They would let men have sex with Jesy when she was only a child and use the money to buy drugs and alcohol. They did that to her for years before they got arrested and Jesy was took into care."

Sophia stared at her boyfriend for a moment, shocked to hear something so disgusting about an innocent girl. "Jesus so that's why Leigh is so protective with her." Sophia said as Liam nodded. "Yeah, she was like that ever since she got Jesy. I understand why Leigh is is angry about her real parents but sometimes she takes it too far. And calling Jesy's real mum a whore won't help."

Liam thought for a moment, wondering what to do. "I'll tell you what, I'll talk to Perrie tomorrow and we can talk to Leigh about this. This has to stop, it's not good for Jesy or the other littles." Liam said as Sophia agreed with him. The two spent the rest of the night together, ready for tomorrow.

 

The next day, Liam rang Perrie and told her what happened with Harry. Perrie was upset that this was happening again. She suggested that this had gone too far and they needed to talk to Leigh-Anne about this. Perrie suggested that her, Liam, Louis and Zayn to talk to Leigh at her house while the littles played outside. 

Leigh-Anne didn't know why all her friends were round to talk. They all seemed to be a mixture of concern and disappointment as they stood in her living room. "Has something happened?" She asked her friends as Liam spoke first. "Leigh, Harry said something yesterday that he heard of Jesy." He said as Leigh started to get a little fidgety. "He said that Jesy called her real mother a whore and we know Jesy said the same thing to Niall a while ago." 

Leigh-Anne panicked, she didn't realize Jesy would tell one of the other littles what she said. She didn't know what to say in the moment so she lied. "I've never heard that." Leigh said as Louis sighed. "Leigh we know it's happened before with Niall. Don't bullshit with us. We're your friends and all we want to do is help." He said as Leigh sighed, giving up.

"What I tell my daughter isn't any body's business but mine." She said bitterly. "Yeah but when you are telling your child that her real mother is a whore and her telling the other children." Zayn said. "Well I was just telling the truth Zayn. What that woman did to Jesy is so disgusting and vile and she deserves to rot in hell." Leigh said her voice getting louder as the others panicked.

"Leigh calm down." Liam said but she wasn't having any of it. "No Liam, you all give me shit for everything I do but I have a right to tell my daughter what a disgusting human her real mother was. Why shouldn't she know?" She screamed, nearly pushing Liam away before Perrie got a hold of her, pulling her into the kitchen before she did something she would regret, away from the men.

"For fuck sake Leigh, calm down." Perrie said trying to calm her friend. "No Perrie I'm sick of everyone telling me how to raise my child." Leigh-Anne said bitterly. "We are not telling you how to raise Jesy. We all know you are an amazing mummy. But doing this won't help you." Perrie said trying remain calm. 

Just then Sophia came in, wanting to check everything was alright. She had been outside with the children when she heard the commotion and wanted to make sure everyone was ok. "Leigh, do you want a cup of tea?" Sophia asked calmly as Leigh-Anne just nodded, she made them all a tea and suddenly had an idea. 

"Leigh, can I ask why are you so scared about Jesy all the time?" Sophia asked. "I don't know." Leigh-Anne said honestly. "You know she is loved and looked after, you give her the best life you can give her." Sophia said as he noticed the mummy was starting to cry. 

"Sophia, you should've seen her when I got her, she was skinny she was pale, she barely slept and needed so much therapy. No child should ever go through what she did. Jesy was just so innocent and I don't know how to take it away." Leigh-Anne cried as Perrie hugged her and Sophia held her hand. 

"Leigh, we can't change what happened to Jesy, we can't change our past but what we can do is look towards the future. She has the best mummy in the world and you can make her future better then her past." Sophia said calmly Leigh-Anne thought of the words Sophia said and she was right, she shouldn't let Jesy's life be defined by her past, she can't change her past but make the future more bright. "I need to see my daughter." Leigh-Anne said leaving the two, she needed to see her baby.

 

Jesy was sitting on the floor in the garden, she was tired from playing with the other littles and wanted a break. Mummy seemed to be upset these last few days and not happy and she didn't seem to understand why. She just looked down on the floor when she suddenly heard a noise. "Jesy." It was Leigh-Anne, who gave a small smile to her little. 

"Hey mummy, missed you." Jesy said going to give her mummy a hug. Leigh-Anne just smiled at her innocent girl, what she went though in her young life and her baby can be so happy. "Jesy, I need to tell you something." Leigh-Anne said calmly as Jesy just nodded. "Baby, I'm so sorry for ever mention your past, I didn't mean to hurt you or call your parents horrible names." 

Jesy just stared at her mummy for a moment, taking it all in what said. "Mummy you know how upset I get when you talk about my real parents, why do you talk about them." Jesy asked sounding a little frustrated. "I don't know baby, it's just what they did to you, what you've been through when you were young, they are horrible people." Leigh-Anne said honestly as she noticed Jesy was getting closer to her.

"Mummy that's in the past, I want to live for the moment." Jesy said as Leigh-Anne smiled. "You're right baby I'm so sorry for what happened." The mummy hugged her baby close. "If you ever want to talk, tell me and I will listen." Leigh-Anne promised her little. "Thank you mummy, for everything." Jesy paused for a moment. "You've given me so much, a new life, a better one, I will always be grateful for what you have done." Jesy hugged her mummy one more time.

Leigh-Anne apologised to her friends over her behaviour and explained what she said to Jesy. They all forgave her, knowing it was a mistake and she would change. Leigh-Anne decided to do some therapy to help her cope with Jesy's past and this helped as she became more calmer and happier making mummy. Sure there were times when she was still a little over protective but that was because she loved her Jesy and she wanted to give this little girl a better and happier life.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed x


End file.
